Shura Lute
This character is currently part of an ongoing series and will be edited accordingly. Shura Lute is a member of Masquerade as well as a member of Team Ragnarok. History Not much is known about Shura's past, only that spent some time in an orphanage before he was taught magic. Before joining masquerade, Shura was a free mage. He would take on jobs here and there and at some point in time, he took on a job that Clyde Manna was also hired to do. Although they didnt know eachother, they decided to split the workload and the earnings 50 50. However, Shura was too weak to assist in any way in completeing this job so Clyde had to handle it alone in the end. After he was finished, Shura wanted to know how Clyde was as powerful as he was. Clyde responded, "I do not consider myself powerful as of yet and I am trying my best to get stronger; having a guild full of friends at my side just makes growing much easier." From there on, Shura accompanied Clyde back to Masquerade and joined as easy as that. Today, Shura is an S-Class level mage and is still working towards becomming a mage as strong as his mentor, Clyde Manna. Appearance Is a tall, lean man with orange hair and hazel eyes. He wears a blue T-shirt with a black coat and a gray scarf around his neck. As well as, gray pants and black boots. Personality Shura has a very bland personality and is not the most interesting person in Masquerade. However, he does have his goal of becomming stronger every day and a one track mindset to go along with it. He will take on any job at any time if it will contribute to his training. Although he is one of Masquerade's stronger mages, he does well at putting up a facade, leading people to believe that he is weak. Other than that, when he has nothing to do, he searches for a female companion on his own time. Synopsis ''Destiny's Silk '' Magic and Abilities Impressive Acrobatics: To make up for his lack of skill in physical combad, Shura uses his acrobatic skills to avoid attacks and increase his balance. He is very dextrous and has extremely fast movements. Air Magic Flight: Shura controls the wind currents around him to fly. He is also able to control wind currents around other objects to allow them to fly through his control. Although the heavier the object, the more difficult it is for him. Wind Blade: Shura creates sharp edges made of preasurized wind to slice targets. Cross Wind: Shura creates two powerful wind blades together in the shape of an X and launches it at his target. Razor Cage: Shura creates an orb of fast rotating wind blades around his target, causing multiple lacerations on their bodies. Descending Skies-Omni Javelin: 'Shura uses cross wind and then throws a kick at its center to create a spiraling drill of wind blades. This spiral rotates at extremely high speeds and influences the Cross Wind to do the same; giving it immense piercing and slashing effects. Sound Magic Shura uses sound magic to adjust his sense of sound, as well as, to control the pitch and volume of certain actions. For example, Shura is able to snap his fingers and shatter the glass around him by increasing the pitch of the snap to a point where normal humans could not listen to it. He has also been seen throwing his voice and can speak to multiple people having several conversations at once. Airspace 'Metsu: Shura sucks away target's spiritual connections to magic to damage them mentally and physically. The stronger the spiritual connection, the more damage is done to the target. This spell still takes up much magical power from Shura, so using it multiple times during the day is a struggle. Zetsu: Shura fires "void" blasts at the target that explode spontaneously.Teleportation: Shura uses airspace magic to turn his body into wind and travel long distances in a short amount of time. Tetsugachi: 'a name he gave to orbs of condensed air that he creates and uses in spells. *'Tetsugachi-Reject: Shura clasps his palms together pushing the air away from his body and using that preasure as a shield that bounces targets away. He must time the spell with the users attack for an efficient result. The missing air around him creates a vacuum which puts some strain on his body after the spell is over. *'Tetsugachi-Inhale': Shura creates one large orb of pressurized air and launches it away. The air is then released in a vast explossion which causes a moderate black hole where the orb was, sucking any matter that can possibly fill the empty space. *'''Tetsugachi-Land Mine: '''Shura places his palm on either the ground or other large massess. He then runs a current of air through the cracks and creates a Tetsugachi within the mass. If someone or something were to apply just a small bit of extra preasure, either by placing their hand or stepping on it, the Tetsugachi will explode, not only dealing some collateral damage, but also causing lacerations as a result of wind blades being stuffed into the Tetsugachis.